


Hey Mom

by levesqueen



Series: Hey Mom [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen, grab the fucking tissues, i like to torture my children, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levesqueen/pseuds/levesqueen
Summary: Why'd you let it take you, mom? Why'd you have to go?





	1. August 24, 2016

Hey mommy,

You left last night. Daddy told me I was staying with uncle Mori for a week because he's the calmest in the group right now. and I need to have a calm person around before daddy can take care of me again. 

Why did you let it take you, mom? Why could you not stay with daddy and me and be happy?

love,   
Sophie


	2. September 18, 2016

Hey mommy,

I'm 5 now. The therapist says writing to you in this journal will help me. But how am I writing to you if you are not here to read my messages? Daddy agrees. He says you went to heaven, but uncle told me that is where dogs go. Were you a dog? Uncle Hikaru called you a bitch and uncle Honey and dad got mad at him and made him leave. I do not think he will be coming back. I asked daddy what a bitch is and he said it is a female dog and then told me not to say it again. 

Is that what you were? Were you a bitch? 

love,  
Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if y'all know this but this story was originally posted on Wattpad


	3. January 21, 2021

Hey mommy,

Uncle Kyoya called you a hippopotamus today. Or maybe it wasn't hippopotamus. I don't know. It sounded like it. Daddy, Uncle Honey, Uncle Mori, and Uncle Kaoru kicked him out. Daddy was really mad. 

Daddy told me that when you were little, your mommy died. Kyoya just got mad that you died when I was little even though you know what it's like to not have a mommy. But you didn't mean to, right? You didn't want to go, did you?

I asked daddy and he started crying. Mori promised to tell me when the time comes and Honey and Kaoru started crying too. 

They miss you, mommy. We all do. But it's bad down here, and even though daddy says you'll come back, I don't want you to. You wouldn't like it. 

Oh, yeah. I only have my first letters because Hikaru burned all my others during one of his fits. 

Love,   
Sophie

P.s I asked what the word was. It was hypocrite.


	4. February 14, 2021

Hey Mommy,

Daddy bought me chocolates today. The commoner kind that he loves and says you used to buy him when he'd go shopping with you. And he didn't cry. 

Kyoya came back the day after the accident. He's out with his girlfriend today. I haven't met her yet, but he says she's nice. And he laughs now. At things that aren't even funny. 

Like daddy's jokes. Daddy called him mommy and he laughed until he started crying. And daddy cried with him. And daddy crying made me cry. And they said that when you first met them, daddy would play house and he would be daddy, you would be daughter, and uncle Kyoya would be mommy. Why weren't you mommy? Why can't you be mommy now? Why aren't you here, mommy? 

Love,  
Sophie

P.s. Kaoru let me see Hikaru today. He's getting better. He made sense when he talked, and we were both happy.


	5. February 28, 2021

Hey Mommy,

I met one of daddys friends today. Her name is Renge. He called her manager and she laughed. Was she manager in their house game? What's manager? Renge told me stories. Some of them were about you and daddys host club days, some were not real at all. I like her. 

I askidentally called her mommy. I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to. She said its okay. And that if I call someone else mommy, it doesn't mean I'm forgetting you. 

Teacher Kathy says I need to start my letters with dear instead of hey. I called her a bitch. She was mad but when we got home daddy laughed and told me not to say it again. I love my daddy. 

I heard him and uncle Honey talking. They say the twins are sick. But uncle Hikaru was already sick. And I couldn't see him for a long time. I don't want to lose Kaoru too. I can't. 

Love,  
Sophie


	6. March 4, 2021

Hey Mommy,

Uncle Hikaru almost had another fit when he saw uncle Kaoru. By the way uncle Hikaru was all better. He was until Kaoru told him he was sick today. 

And uncle Mori told me he's getting married. Uncle Kyoya called him a slut when uncle Mori told him the news, and uncle Mori didn't say anything. Daddy was a little mad. Uncle Honey smiled sadly. I don't know why they aren't happy. I asked daddy and he said Mori isn't marrying for love. You always told me to marry someone you love. Is that why you left? Did you not live daddy? Because daddy really loves you. 

Love,   
Sophie


	7. March 19, 2021

Hey mommy,

I'm staying with uncle Mori now. Daddy says he's sick. Everyone's sick. You were sick. The twins are sick. Now daddys sick. Hes with uncle Kyoya now. Uncle Mori says its so daddy will be safer. Why wasnt he safe with me? Couldnt I keep him safe? 

Mori won't let me meet his fiancé. He says its because she wont help keep me safe. Shell make me sad. Mori told me she makes him sad too. I said that we can keep each other happy and he laughed and said yes. 

Kyoyas getting married too. Everyone congradulated him. Why didnt they do that to Mori? Is it because uncle Kyoya is marrying for love? Uncle Kyoya told me that he's getting married next month. His fiancé is nice. I like her. 

Renge told me Mori is going to have a baby and that's why he's getting married. Is that true, mommy? Am I going to have a cousin? I have so much to tell you about mommy, but I don't want to waste any more words than I have to. Uncle Mori says I get my quietness from you. Do I? Uncle Honey says I get my questioning from daddy. The twins think I'm a less dramatic version of daddy, but I don't know. I want to be like you. I love you mommy. 

Love,  
Sophie


	8. April 5, 2021

Hey mommy,

The therapist says I'm okay now. See mommy? I'm okay. Daddy still has to go though, so I hold his hand while she talks to him sometimes, and sometimes I sit outside playing games with whoever's out there. Sometimes I just sit by myself and do homework. 

Kaoru and Hikaru visited today. Kaoru wore a hat because he's losing hair. Hikaru smiled  and laughed a lot, but I don't think it was real. I think he's being strong. At least that's what daddy told me. 

Daddy says they found your letters. We read them together. You told your mommy about your daddy, and my daddy, and my uncles, and I think you did love daddy. Then you started talking about that thing that took you. Cancer? Uncle Kyoya says that's my zodiac sign. Did my zodiac sign take you away from us? I'm sorry mommy. I know you loved me now after reading your letters. And I love you too, mommy. 

Love,   
Sophie


	9. April 1, 2021

Hey mommy,

I'm back with daddy again. He says his therapist said he's okay again. I think he writes letters to you like I do. Do you read them? I wonder what they say. Maybe one day he'll let me read them. 

Daddy took me out of school today. He said I'm not going back and that he'll teach me. I asked him why and he told me that grandpa passed away. He's the one that ran the school, remember? Daddy runs it now. With help from Uncle Kyoya. I'm not going back until I'm in middle school next year. 

Are you happy for dad? He finally took over. Grandpa made him heir after great-grandma passed away when I was a baby. Maybe you were still around. I don't know. 

What's it like in heaven, huh? Is it as good as they say it is? I don't think you'd like it so much down here. Uncle Honey says Mori backed out on getting married. He's going to have his baby on the weekends.

Uncle Kaoru isn't better. But he isn't worse either. Uncle Hikaru hasn't had a fit since he almost had one when uncle Kaoru told him he was sick last month. Uncle Kyoya is uncle Kaoru's doctor now. He says he's the best in the business. Almost as good a doctor as you were a lawyer. What's a lawyer, mommy? If you were one, I want to be one too.

Love,   
Sophie

P.s Daddy says a lawyer is someone who fights for what they believe in and helps people find justice. What did you believe in, mommy?


	10. April 17, 2021

Hey mommy, 

I read your letters again today. Why did grandpa dress as a girl? Did your mommy go away the same way you did? Did it take her too? Speaking of it, uncle Kaoru is fighting it. And he's winning. Did you almost win? That's what it sounded like happened to your mommy. Nona. Daddy tells me to call her Nona when I'm talking about her. And grandma when I'm talking about his mommy. And your daddy is Papa and daddys daddy is grandpa. It's confusing. 

Uncle Kyoya says I'm doing better now that him and daddy are teaching me. Daddy only works in the morning so he teaches me during afternoon. Sometimes, when he has an off day, Uncle Kyoya will teach me stuff daddy doesn't understand easily. They say I think like you did. Are you proud of me, mommy? 

The twins think I look a lot like you too. But I don't want to be exactly like you, mommy. You wouldn't like that. I want your judgement but daddys compassion. I want to have your job with daddys enthusiasm. Do you think I could do that? I do. Daddy says I can do anything humanly possible. 

What is humanly possible, mommy? Did the cancer take you because you went against what was humanly possible?

Love,   
Sophie


	11. April 25, 2021

Hey mom,

Uncle Kyoya told daddy to take me to the doctors today. He said that cancer might run on the female side of our family, so I could carry the gene. 

When I said I wanted to be like you, this isn't what I meant. 

I'm going tomorrow. They said lung cancer is what you and Nona had, and I've been coughing a lot lately. 

Speaking of which, uncle Kaoru is cancer-free now. He's all better, mom. Everyone you loved is okay. And uncle Kyoya got married. He's happy now. Uncle Mori is sad though. He's always sad and uncle Honey says he only smiles when I'm around. How do you make a sad person happy again, mom? How did daddy manage it? 

Love,   
Sophie


	12. April 26, 2021

Hey mom,

No cancer. Just allergies. 

Daddy wants to move to America though. Just in case. I don't know if I can write to you while I'm there though. I think he'll run the school from America, or maybe he'll leave it to uncle Kyoya. He wants to move to New York or California.

Me? I don't know what I want. 

Love,   
Sophie

P.s. Daddy says we're leaving next Friday.


	13. April 28, 2021

Hey mom,

I told dad no. And you know what he said? Okay. So I guess we aren't leaving. I don't know. He's mad at me, I think. For not wanting to go America with him. But I have my uncles here. I can't leave. 

•

Daddy just said that we'll be in California until school starts again next year. He told me to consider it a long vacation. So I guess this is my last letter for now. I'll talk to you soon, mom. 

Love,  
Sophie


	14. May 5, 2021

Hey mom, 

We're in California now. I made a new friend here. His name is Levi. He likes to practice braiding my hair. It's long and brown like yours was when I was little. I'm going to middle school with him next year. He's a grade above me, 11 years old.

I even met his friends. One of them said I was pretty and he grabbed my hand. One of his girl friends thought I was cute. Can girls like girls, mommy? I don't know who I like. Boys are just what I'm used to, I guess.

Renge came with us. She stays with me when daddy goes to the store or wherever else he goes. She told daddy that I'll need a female role model in my life at this point. I guess she's right. 

She told me about periods, and how babes are born. She's like a mommy to me. Is this what you would've wanted? I think it is. Someone to take care of me without outright replacing you. Daddy tries. He tries hard. He does. But he's not a girl. It's hard for him right now, mommy. Can you help him, mom? Give him guidance. 

He misses you, mommy. We all do. 

Love,   
Sophie


	15. May 9, 2021

Hey mom, 

Levi kissed me. He told me that since he was 12 now, it was okay. I told him no. "I'm ten," I reminded him.

"So what?" He said. So I ran home and cried. I told Renge what happened and she was mad. She asked why I didn't tell daddy. I didn't know why. So I told daddy and now I'm not allowed to see Levi anymore. 

I'll miss him, but I know why he's a bad boy. He kisses people without asking. Daddy says that's not good. 

Renge is giving me English lessons. I'm not very good at the language. Daddy can speak it fluently, but Renge doesn't have as thick of an accent, since she's been speaking it practically her entire life. She can speak French, English, Japanese, and Spanish. Maybe she'll teach me the other two. I'll ask her when I'm done writing to you. 

I forgot to tell you. Before we left, I got to say goodbye to my uncles. Uncle Mori was holding back tears, which was kind of weird but okay.   
Uncle Kyoya says he and his wife will have a baby by the time daddy and I get back. Honey cane with his fiancé and told me they'd wait until daddy and I got back to be married. 

I thanked him. 

Everyone is happy now. Everyone is busy and has a purpose in life. What is my purpose in life, mommy? What was yours?

Love,   
Sophie


	16. May 18, 2021

Hey mom, 

I'm sorry for waiting so long. I've been busy. With schoolwork. Daddy has a lot of work to do all the time now that he does it overseas, so Renge teaches me stuff. I can write in English now. Aren't you happy? Renge says it looks like your handwriting. 

Daddy took me to get glasses a few days ago. I can see stuff better now. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were different shades of purple, not just one blob of violet with another black blob in the center. They look like dads eyes, but darker. Daddy says you loved his eyes. Did you love your eyes, too? Did you love yourself as much as daddy loved you? Your letters say you loved yourself. But the people here, the kids here, they always talk themselves down. They're depressing to be around. 

I don't like it here, mommy. I want to go home. Where is home anymore, anyway? 

Love,   
Sophie 

P.s. I googled it. Google said that home is where the heart is. Daddy said home is where your family is. But isn't your family part of your heart?


	17. May 28, 2021

Hey mom,

I really wish you were here. Or maybe I don't. I don't know anymore. I need you, but you wouldn't like it here. You deserve happiness, which this is not. 

I got my period. 

I'm ten. I'm not old enough for this. It hurts. And it's bloody. And daddy doesn't know because Renge promised not to tell. Only you and her know. 

I got mail from uncle Honey today. He told me how everyone was doing. He's visiting us with Mori next month. I'm excited. It's boring here when you have no friends. It's hard to make friends. Especially when everyone's too busy hating or loving themselves to really bother to get to know you. 

What am I supposed to do now, mom? 

Love,  
Sophie


	18. June 12, 2021

Hey mom,

Summer came. It's really hot here during the summer, mom. I told that to my new friends Olivia and Alois and Alois said it was almost as hot as him. Contradictory to that, later on he made a comment on how ugly he was and Olivia slapped him.

I like my friends. They're funny. They may not seem good, but they are. They're loyal and nice. Alois and Olivia have been friends since Alois moved here from England a few years ago because of his dads job transfer. His mom passed away when he was a baby. Just like our family, right mommy?

Olivia has lived here her entire life. No close family deaths. But she's sweet. She reminds me of what daddy says uncle Honey was like in high school.

After Alois and Olivia came over yesterday, dad laughed a little and told Renge what a little shit Alois was and that he was like how uncle Hikaru used to be. Renge agreed.

"His dad is mean." Was all I said. And then I went to my room to watch Netflix.

But his dad is mean, mommy. He yells at Alois a lot. He's what daddy would call manipulative. And Alois puts him on a pedestal even though he hits Alois. I'm worried, mommy.

Love,   
Sophie


	19. June 14, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thi ms Alois is based off of Black Butler, but has no connection to the original. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter

Hey mom, 

Honey and Mori came to visit today. Mori didn't talk much. He usually doesn't talk much, but he joins into the conversion occasionally. Not this time. They're staying for a week, and Honey brought his girlfriend. 

After we got home, Mori took me to the dining room so he could tell me something. "Remember when you asked if your mom wanted to leave?" I lowered my head and nodded. It was in one of my earlier letters. 

"She did and she didn't. Sophie, it's hard to explain. Haruhi, she was in pain. She was hurting seeing you hurt because she was hurting. It was an endless cycle. She was ready to go. But that doesn't mean she wanted to leave you." I didn't say anything. I don't say much anymore. Remember when I told you I don't like wasting words? 

"I miss her." Is all I replied. 

"Me too." And then we stayed a little longer waiting for my tears to dry and then we went to where daddy was. 

Mommy, do you miss us up there? Are you playing with our old dog, Antoinette? 

Love,  
Sophie

P.s I don't think I can write as often anymore. I'm getting happier now. I don't depend on these letters anymore. I'll write when the important stuff happens, okay mommy? 

I love you, mommy.


	20. July 17, 2021

Hey mom,

It's my birthday. I'm 11! School starts next month, so daddy, Renge, and I are getting ready to move back to Japan. I promised Alois and Olivia I'd visit them and we all got each other's phone numbers. Well, we got Olivia's home number. She doesn't have a cell phone like Alois and I do. Even if she did, her family can't afford the phone bill of texting all the way to Japan on a frequent basis. 

You know what else this means, mommy? Ouran. I get to go to where you went. I want to be a lawyer like you were. Think I can do it, mommy? 

Honey's getting married next January. January 27, to be exact. Are you happy for us, mom? Everyone is okay. 

Almost everyone is okay. 

Love,   
Sophie


	21. August 26, 2021

Hey mom, 

Today is the day we move back to Japan. I'm not sure if I'm going to miss California itself or just the two people I met here that I actually liked. 

And Levi. I never did tell you where he went, did I? He followed me around for a while and finally dad talked to his parents. He got in big trouble. His mom is nice. I liked her. Too bad her son is a little bitch. 

Sorry. Dad told me not to say that. 

Where did you go to college, again? Dad said it was somewhere west of Japan. That's where I want to go.

Is it fun there? Did they teach you good? Are the teachers nice? Were you happy there? 

Love,   
Sophie


	22. August 27, 2021

Hey mom,

I'm sorry, mommy. I couldn't save him. They found him after we left last night, sprawled on the bathroom floor. Blood was everywhere. Maybe if I'd seen he wasn't happy, I could've helped him. 

Or maybe not. 

I'm scatterbrained, mom. He was like a second dad. He's the only one in the family other than daddy that didn't force me to talk. That understood my silence and why I saved my words. 

Mori's sick, mommy. He's dying. And it's all because I couldn't save him. 

But he's not sick painful. He's sick like when you're sad because you dropped your punch on the carpet and don't want daddy to find out. But he feels that way all the time. And none of us knew. 

He wants to get better before his baby gets here next month. 

But I don't know. I don't know anything. 

Love,   
Sophie


	23. September 8, 2021

Hey mom, 

Uncle Mori has to do therapy now. He'll be out in a month or so. Hopefully. I wonder if it's like the rehab daddy went to after you went to heaven. 

Honey visits him almost every day. I go with him. Mori will be a daddy on the 24th at the latest. 

Do all new daddy's do this? Did my daddy do this? 

I'm in middle school now. I'm writing this during lunch. 

We have a new middle school host club. It's ridiculous, actually. And you're a legend here, momma. All of you originals are. I'm popular because if it. I've never been popular, mom. I don't know if I like it. The boys attempt to flirt with me and a lot of the girls are jealous of me. 

I miss Olivia and Alois. 

Love,   
Sophie

P.s I found daddy's letters. He misses you, mommy. Really bad.


	24. September 24, 2021

Hey mom,

Mori is a daddy now. The rehab place let him out early since he agreed to weekly therapy sessions, and he'll start taking care of baby Aiko. She's adorable, mommy. I really wish you could see her. 

Kyoya will be a dad in February, I think. Why did they wait so long, mom? Why didn't they get married and have kids when you and daddy did? I mean, u guess you and daddy had loved each other for a long time already. I don't know. 

Renge went back to France. Daddy promised me we'd vacation there to see grandma when spring break came. It's funny, mom, how she was really sick when daddy was little and yet she's the last surviving grandparent I have. Remember when we lived with her for a year after I was born, and then you got sick so we had to come back to Japan? I don't, but dad's told me stories about it. I even read about it in yours and his letters.

I forgot to tell you that Alois is visiting. It's currently spring break in America. It's still Winter here, though. He brought a letter from Olivia. She couldn't afford to come. Alois came with his maid because his dad was too busy to come.

My daddy's never too busy for me. Why does his daddy ignore him? Or, when he isn't ignoring him, why is he yelling at Alois? I've seen the scars and bruises, mommy. I've seen stories he's too scared to tell me.

Love,

Sophie


	25. December 25, 2021

Hey mom,

It's been over a month, huh? I'm sorry. I've never gone this long without writing to you. I told daddy about how Alois is treated at home, so he's going to America for a while to try and make it better for Alois. I'm staying with Honey right now. Also, baby Aiko was having the same thing happen by her mommy. She went to Mori with a huge gash in her thigh and the police found out about how she got it. Mori has custody over Aiko now. I guess me and her are in the same boat, huh? It's weird how different stories can end the same way.

It's weird how her mommy gave her up like she was a rat that she couldn't get rid of. 

Mommies aren't supposed to do that. They're supposed to love you until it is humanly impossible to not do so. That's what I heard Mori tell Honey when I was in the kitchen getting a snack. It's Christmas and daddy still isn't back. He face timed though and said he'd be home for New Years. We're all holding off Christmas until then. 

I hope daddy likes our present, mommy. The one you said you wanted to get him one day in your letters. Hikaru took me to buy it. 

Love,  
Sophie


	26. January 1, 2022

Hey mom, 

Dad's back. He said Alois is living with his uncle and cousin now. Maybe one day I'll get to meet them. 

Daddy liked his present. He started crying when I gave him the puppy. We agreed on a name. Alexandrine. It's French for something about defending. That's what dad told me. I forgot exactly what it was though. 

I made friends with the high school host club. They even have the same types that there were way back when. They said when I get into high school, I can be the wild type because by then Akila, the current wild type, will be in college. 

The middle school host club is brand new though. It won't last long considering lack of business. The leader is Kyoya's nephew. Isn't that weird? His second in command is Honey's nephew. 

In the high school host club, Mori's nephew is the mischievous type and Nekozawa, one of your friends, his little sister is the manager. She's really sweet. She's almost like a big sister to me. She's teaching me how to be a lady while Renge's in France. This is her last year though. I'll miss her. 

Honey is a professor here. Did you know that? He teaches PE and martial arts, the second of which is optional. 

Dad doesn't let the fact that I'm his daughter give me freebies. If anything, he's harder on me now that I'm in his school. 

Was grandpa like this with daddy? Or was the fact that he wasn't why daddy is like this with me? I asked daddy about it and he told me that he wants me to be smarter than he was. To try harder than he did. 

And I will mommy. I'll do my best for both of you. I'll make you proud, mommy. 

Love,   
Sophie


	27. March 25, 2022

Hey mom, 

It's been a while. Nothing interesting has really happened. Other than Honey getting married and Kyoya being preoccupied with his son, Daiki. 

We're visiting Grandma this week over in France. We arrived yesterday morning and grandma called dad René. Why is that? Dad never told me Tamaki wasn't his real name. Grandma says his full name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh. That's a really long name. All I have is Sophie Kotoko Suoh, and even that's pretty long for a Japanese name.

Did you have a middle name, mom? Before you were married, I mean. Or were you just Haruhi Fujioka? The Fujioka name is the best to have right now. The Suoh name has been spoiled by dad's distant cousin, Mikoto, who is a gang leader. 

Damn Mikoto, ruining my last name. I have to go by your last name now, momma, everywhere but school because people give me mean looks if I tell them my last name is Suoh.

They look at me like I'm some sort of miracle when I imply that you're my mother by saying my last name is Fujioka. 

I think I might visit Alois and Olivia for the last few days of Spring Break. 

Love,   
Sophie


	28. April 5, 2022

Hey mom, 

I visited California by convincing grandma and dad that it'd be fun for grandma to see America. 

Alois is happier now. It's obvious. He turned 13 while I was there and is homeschooled by his uncle. Olivia is a year older than me at 12 and is a few inches shorter. I'm as tall as Alois, mommy! I'm taller than you were when you had me! I'm glad I got my height from dad. I like being taller than all my classmates. I'm 165 centimeters tall! In the American system, that'd be 5'5". The American system is weird though. I don't like it. 

I think I'm ready to stop my letters. For a while, at least. I'll write to you on my birthday though. Promise. 

Love,   
Sophie 

THIS BOOK WENT BY SO FAST OMG   
One more chapter, an epilogue, and then I'll be writing a sequel. It'll probably be named, "Hey dad" or something like that. It'll kill me to write, but we all have to make sacrifices, right?


	29. July 17, 2022

Hey mom,

I just realized I've only written you four times this year. And that's all I'll be writing you this year. 

Alois flew out and dad agreed to fly Olivia's family out for my birthday. It'll be Olivia's first time out of America. I'm so excited! I'll even be meeting Alois' cousin and uncle! I'll probably take them to your grave at some point. I still visit there every Sunday, mom. And guess what day today is? I don't think I've told them anything about you either. 

Maybe it's time I pass on your tale, huh? 

Love,   
Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARUHI'S LETTERS GUYS


	30. Haruhi's Letters

Mom,

Tamaki and I started dating. Dad was ecstatic. Hikaru threw a fit, and Honey and Mori held him back. Kyoya and Renge are already planning the wedding! 

With love, Haruhi

•

Mom, 

Tamaki proposed. We've been dating for six months now. I said yes. Dad gave his blessing. Everything is okay. I'm in love with him, mom. I really am. Do you think I should tell him about the baby or wait until after the wedding?

With love, Haruhi

•

Mom,

Tamaki is so happy about the baby. He already has names picked out. We want to tell everyone on our wedding day next month. I know it's soon. I know we're only 18 and 19. But we've known each other long enough to know what this is. You were around this age when you fell in love with dad, right? 

With love, Haruhi

•

Mom, 

Today I got married. Tamaki cried more than I did. I even saw Kyoya and Mori shed a tear themselves. I wonder when they'll meet their loves? I wish them only the best. They all handed the news about our child really well. Dad was a mess though. He'll love them, just the same. 

With love, Haruhi

•

Mom, 

We found Antionette in the closet this morning. She passed away late last night. The vet said that dogs usually try to hide from their owners when they die to cause the owners less grief. Maybe when Sophie's older, I'll let her pick out a dog for Tamaki's birthday. 

With love, Haruhi

•

Mom, 

Dad passed away last night. Did you see him up there in heaven? Tamaki's been trying to talk to me all morning. I don't want to talk though. I haven't cried yet. All I can do is write to you and think about the fact that my baby will never know who either of you were. I think we'll move in with or nearby Anne-Sophie for a while. She's getting better and Tamaki hasn't seen her in a while. 

With love, Haruhi

•

Mom, 

Tamaki and I have a beautiful baby girl now. Sophie Kotoko Suoh. She's beautiful, mom. She has my hair and Tamaki's eyes. I really wish you could see her. 

With love, Haruhi

• 

Mom,

It's hereditary. The cancer. We're moving back to Japan so I can get chemo at the hospital Kyoya's family owns. I don't want to leave her, mom. I can't let her grow up the way did. 

With love, Haruhi

• 

Mom,

I've been battling this for a year. Sophie's five now. I think it's time for me to go. I've realized she won't grow up like I did. Tamaki loves her and has money to support them both. She has her uncles and, when girl problems come up, she'll have Renge. I wish it didn't have to end like this. But she'll know I love her. Tamaki won't let her think anything but the truth about me. 

I can't wait to see you and dad, mom. And hopefully it'll be a long whiles until Tamaki and Sophie arrive. 

With love, Haruhi. 

P.S. I'll see you soon, mom. 

• 

Haruhi Fujioka Suoh

Born February 4, 1992  
A loving mother, wife, and daughter  
Died August 23, 2016

"What good are dreams, if all you do is work? There's more to life than hitting the books, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next book: Hey Dad  
> The third book: Hey Mom, Hidden Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos!


End file.
